


Boo Seungkwan and the Great Quest of Getting Laid in a Party Bathroom

by softshocker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Stranger Sex, all that stuff yanno, but more like vague acquaintances sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocker/pseuds/softshocker
Summary: The sum of the evening, and the events leading to it, translates into Seungkwan's current situation: alone, sitting on a couch that is not his, clutching a half-empty solo cup of unidentifiable booze, sat right next to where Eunwoo - at least, he thinks that's her - is making out with another girl he's seen maybe once in his life.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Boo Seungkwan and the Great Quest of Getting Laid in a Party Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Rum commissioned me, so I have an excuse for uh... whatever this is. This is my debut into the Seventeen fandom and I am incredibly sorry.   
> A small note: while this is discussed in the fic, and the characters aren't nearly inebriated enough for their judgement to be obfuscated, they're shown to have been drinking a very moderate amount because... college parties.

Seungkwan hates his life, his friends, and pretty much every single decision that has led him to his current situation. Most of all, he hates himself for deciding to cave in to Soonyoung's persistent begging and follow him to one of the many - many, many - parties organized by Jackson Wang. Seungkwan feels like he’s the protagonist of a bad meme. Nevermind that Jackson himself is not present, because apparently that's not important after organizing the party, and nevermind that Soonyoung promised and swore every which way that he would stay with Seungkwan and help him meet new people so maybe he can stop only speaking to other students when he needs notes.

Seungkwan believed him, which, in hindsight, is not really a symptom of the intelligence level one would theoretically need to be in university, and now Soonyoung is off somewhere far from eyesight, dragging Minghao with him and trying desperately to make a move. Seungkwan hopes they're at least making out, or have another good reason for abandoning him. Most likely, they're just awkwardly talking about the next dance class and Seungkwan will commit homicide later tonight.

The sum of the evening, and the events leading to it, translates into Seungkwan's current situation: alone, sitting on a couch that is not his, clutching a half-empty solo cup of unidentifiable booze, sat right next to where Eunwoo - at least, he thinks that's her - is making out with another girl he's seen maybe once in his life. He's pulled out his phone, checked every social media he has, messaged Soonyoung a series of empty threats, then put his phone back. He's considered joining the dance floor, but he has two left feet, and with his luck, Soonyoung and Minghao being here means their fellow dance majors are also here, and they're going to see him and laugh at him, and he doesn't have a reputation, but he certainly doesn't want to build one like  _ that _ .

He does, however, hum, because the songs are, admittedly, very well selected and catchy as fuck. He's pretty sure no one can hear him, so that's got to count for something.

There are people he could talk to, in the room. Eunwoo, if she weren't so busy right beside him. He shares a Sociology class with her, so that's a thing. There's Mingyu, who is a friend of Soonyoung's, but he's surrounded by people Seungkwan doesn't know, and Seungkwan normally loves people, but not when they’re at a party, and all crowded together, and everyone knows each other already. There's Vernon - or Hansol, one of the two, if not both - who he keeps accidentally meeting, because he's a friend of Chan's, who is a friend of Minghao's, who is Soonyoung's unfortunately oblivious crush, and Soonyoung is his roommate so technically Vernon and Seungkwan know each other. Maybe talking to him would be nice. Seungkwan could at the very least not be alone, and he’s always thought Vernon was lowkey hot. 

Vernon turns around from the table where he's picking up a drink, and looks in his direction.

Seungkwan is still looking at him, trying to make a decision. When their eyes meet, Seungkwan can't raise his drink fast enough to hide his face and pretend he wasn't staring like a creep.

Okay, so the Vernon route is also a no-go.

"You look depressed."

Seungkwan jumps, and spills the rest of his glass all over his lap in the process. Nayoung laughs in an extraordinary show of lack of sympathy, but doesn’t bother to offer any explanation as to why she would scare him like that.

"Ah, my nice jeans!" Seungkwan whines. 

Nayoung rolls her eyes. Seungkwan's only friends are all assholes.

"Come," she shouts over the music, grabbing his wrist without further warning. Seungkwan has no time to protest before he’s thrown in the middle of the dance floor and let go to stand there like a dead fish flopped ashore.

“Seungkwan?”   
Seungkwan whips around, stumbling back so he doesn’t knock into Junhui, who’s grinning at him with a confused, ecstatic expression, like a lighthouse in the middle of a seastorm. He barely knows Junhui, but he’s been in their room a few times, so it’s not too awkward. 

“So nice to see you somewhere! Wanna dance?” 

And with that, he grabs Seungkwan’s hands and starts dancing, moving in time with the rhythm; Junhui makes it easy to follow, because he’s actually kind even if he’s a good dancer, unlike  _ some others _ . 

It doesn’t take longer than a few seconds for Seungkwan to lose awareness of the eyes around him, lulled by the pleasant buzz of the alcohol in his system and the now-natural movements, until he’s dancing on his own. Junhui is no longer anywhere to be found, but it doesn’t matter, because now that Seungkwan has started dancing, he can just keep going; stopping would be much worse, and dancing is actually fun, just like Soonyoung always insists. Seungkwan only has to move to the beat of the heavy bass, and it’s easy when it’s strong enough to reverberate in his bones. When someone bumps against him, he just turns around, still swinging to the melody, ready to smile and maybe make a new friend he’ll never talk to again after this embarrassing situation. 

His brain catches up to the situation a split-second later, and he almost freezes, but it’s too late. It’s Vernon. Vernon who he meant to avoid very specifically. 

Ah, whatever, Seungkwan decides. He’s already here. Maybe if he did catch Seungkwan staring at him like a creep, he didn’t mind. Maybe, the shot of liquid courage suggests, they could actually hit it off for good this time. 

Seungkwan flashes his best smile and flails his hands, aware of how silly he looks and hoping it will do something good. When Vernon laughs, Seungkwan giggles and starts singing the song, belting random noises that are vaguely similar to the melody, 

Vernon, too, dances along. His laughter dies down soon, probably so he can focus on the movements, because he’s another one of those bastards that can actually dance. Seungkwan is highly aware of the fact that if he looked at him directly, he’d do something stupid like fall to his knees, so he intently looks away. 

He realizes the song has died in his throat a fraction too late. 

There’s a moment of hesitation, then Vernon’s hands rest on his waist, waiting for permission. Seungkwan suddenly really,  _ really _ wants this. 

He turns around, so he can face away and pushes back to meet Vernon, hyperaware of the heat radiating from the body behind him. 

It’s barely dancing, when they start moving again. Seungkwan is perfectly conscious Vernon is grinding against him, and even more conscious of how he’s grinding right back. Their clothes are in the way, and too rough against their skin, and Seungkwan is just about to twist around and demand more, when Vernon pulls back. 

“Let’s-let’s find a bathroom,” he hisses. 

The noise that escapes Seungkwan’s throat would be embarrassing if he could care about anything besides the pumping of his heartbeat in his ears and how everything is so hot he feels like he’s suffocating. “Fuck, yes,” he whispers, and it’s all Vernon needs to pull him away from the dance floor - where, Seungkwan has no idea, but he doesn’t care, because right now they could make out on the couch and Seungkwan would do it and face his ruined reputation later. They don’t need to, though; Vernon leads him further away, opens a door just before Seungkwan slams into it, and stands awkwardly in the entrance. 

“Do you… do you want to…” 

“Yeah,” Seungkwan murmurs, licking his lips so maybe they’ll stop feeling so dry they could crack any moment. Which would be bad. Seungkwan has no idea what he just agreed to, but he’s desperate for anything, and he really hopes that said anything involves lots of kissing. 

“Okay. Yeah, me too,” Vernon sighs, his face twisting into a grimace immediately afterwards. “Uhm. Wait just a second. Gonna get something.” 

Seungkwan doesn’t even have time to protest before he disappears. 

Wait just a second.  _ Wait just a second?  _ Is this a restaurant? Did Seungkwan just think he was getting laid for nothing?

He’s just touching on the thought of leaving and pretending this never happened when Vernon runs in and locks the door behind him. 

“Sorry,” he pants, ears flaming red. “Sorry. We can go on.” 

The petty side of Seungkwan’s brain wants to walk away and resume his evening. The rest of Seungkwan’s brain is currently void of blood, because all of it is rushing to his other brain downstairs, and Seungkwan believes in living in the moment, especially if the moment has a chance of getting his dick wet.

He grabs Vernon’s shirt and smashes their lips together none-too-kindly; the feeling of  _ victory _ that washes over him makes him thank himself for listening to his dick, for once. Vernon kisses back, licks over Seungkwan’s lips until he parts them. Seungkwan can’t understand much, right now, but the kiss is sloppy and vaguely wet, warm and intoxicating, and it’s all he cares about. 

Soonyoung made him do a good thing, for once, he thinks with his last shred of sanity, right as Vernon’s hands start sneaking up his sweater. 

"Wait, wait, wait." Seungkwan is pushed back, and the humiliating whine that leaves his lips doesn't seem to be enough to convince Vernon to keep going.

"You actually want this, right?"

"Just fuck me," Seungkwan whines, using his entire willpower just not to stomp like a petulant child. 

"Okay, okay." Vernon moves close again, trapping him against the wall. Seungkwan parts his lips, offers his mouth, sighs in pleasure when Vernon’s lips wrap around his tongue to suck gently and his hands finally move his sweater again. 

Then he stops. Again. 

"But wait, how much did you drink-"

This time, Seungkwan does stomp his feet. Petulant or not, he needs to get fucked  _ now.  _ "I had like half a drink, I promise, I'm sober-"

"Good,” Vernon gasps. “Good, me too."

Then finally, mercifully, Vernon’s fingers curl around the band of his jeans and pull them down in one go. 

Seungkwan pulls up his own sweater, too impatient to wait for Vernon to do his dirty work. He regrets it immediately, because there was no need to, and he doesn’t want to look so desperate, but he was suffocating anyway, and he hopes Vernon will take the invite. 

To his relief, he does. 

Seungkwan’s hands are on Vernon’s hips just a split-second after Vernon’s own hold his waist. They’re  _ huge _ , and warm, and Seungkwan is a little overwhelmed by the heat on his skin and under it, the bony protrusions just under Vernon’s belt, the warm, firm muscle he finds when he decides to explore. 

“Kiss me again?” he whispers, throat already dry; Vernon is merciful and acquiesces easily. Seungkwan melts into the heat, the comfortable rhythm, the instinctiveness of allowing Vernon to explore his mouth when he demands so, while both their hands roam wherever they can reach. 

Warm fingers sneak up Seungkwan’s chest, and he doesn’t have time to feel self-conscious because Vernon groans directly into his mouth, draws little circles with his thumb on Seungkwan’s tummy, gropes his chest, pinches his nipples. Seungkwan’s own hands are useless to do anything but hold on for dear life, clenching hard enough that he’s sure he will leave bruises when Vernon finally picks him up to lift him. 

Once his legs are wrapped around the other’s waist, Seungkwan is suddenly aware of just how much he needs to get fucked immediately. He grinds his hips up into Vernon’s just once -  _ That’s enough foreplay _ he would say if he didn’t have to stop kissing to do that, but thankfully Vernon understands and walks, to the other side of the bathroom to sit him on the counter. 

“Shit- I have-” 

The hands disappear, and Seungkwan is ready to throw a fit again. He opens his eyes to complain, but he only finds Vernon producing a small bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket. Seungkwan whines anyway, because it takes him Vernon long to put the condom on with those fumbling fingers, and Seungkwan knows they need to but hs dick keeps 

crying for attention. 

“Okay, okay,” Vernon murmurs, voice suddenly  _ much _ lower than Seungkwan remembers it as he drips lube onto his fingers. “Are you still okay with this?” 

“Do you let all your lays wait so long?” Seungkwan whines in response, wiggling where he’s sat. It might have taken seconds, but it was still seconds too long for Seungkwan’s tastes, and he needed to get fucked mercilessly and  _ now _ .

“Sorry,” Vernon breathes. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, hands wringing nervously before he rests them on Seungkwan’s thighs. “I’m going to,  _ uh _ -”

“Just hurry up!” Seungkwan’s legs spread almost of their own accord; he cannot care about how desperate he looks, because Vernon’s fingers dig into the flesh of his thighs and his free hand finally,  _ finally _ brings them where Seungkwan needs them most. 

The first breach burns just a little, like it does every time. Seungkwan’s face scrunches and he forces himself to relax, because he  _ wants  _ this no matter how much his body keeps protesting the foreign intrusion. It’s a finger inside his ass, and Seungkwan is  _ happy  _ to have it. He’s even happier when Vernon groans and pushes in a second digit, crooking them both in search of the spot that will make Seungkwan lose his mind. 

When he finds it, Seungkwan moans loud enough that if anyone outside had any doubts regarding their activities, they no longer do. 

He soon loses count of how many fingers exactly Vernon is using to fuck him, only mindful of the pace because of the tiny  _ ah-ah _ s that he punches out of him with every thrust. Seungkwan couldn’t care less about being loud, but Vernon seems to care at least a little, because there’s a hand pushing its way into his mouth, more warm fingers filling him. Seungkwan sucks, shameless, tastes the salt of skin almost wishing he could somehow get his mouth on Vernon’s dick  _ and _ get keep going like this. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Vernon gasps, shattering the mindless litany of pleasure that has submerged him. Seungkwan wants to scream in approval, but his mouth is still full, so he moans around the fingers instead, drool seeping from the corner of his lips all over Vernon’s hand. 

Then, he’s empty. Vernon puts both his hands on Seungkwan’s waist, filthy as they are, fingers almost engulfing him, and Seungkwan doesn’t even have time to complain before he feels the blunt head of his dick poke at his entrance. 

“Come on, come on,  _ come on, _ ” Seungkwan chants, his own hands flying to grab faded blue locks for some kind of purchase. The first thrust knocks the breath out of him, and Seungkwan is reduced once again to pathetic mewling and clenching his fingers while he desperately tries to hold on for dear life. 

Vernon wastes no time once he’s fully sheathed; he starts fucking Seungkwan like a starved man, and Seungkwan is so thankful he could sing his praises if his mouth weren’t so busy moaning. 

Vernon easily finds his prostate, and neither of them have the patience to play at something slow or sensual; Vernon takes him exactly as indecently as one would in a stranger’s bathroom at a party, and Seungkwan pushes back with just as much enthusiasm, keening when a hand leaves his waist to wrap around his cock. 

He comes first, with a scream he doesn’t quite hear over the roaring blood in his ears, but he does feel in his throat, when he opens his eyes from the white-hot bliss. Vernon follows him shortly after, and Seungkwan only realizes because he stills all of a sudden, then slumps like a dead weight on his back, skin sticking to skin and both trying to catch their breath.

If Soonyoung doesn’t smell the sex on him, he’ll definitely be able to tell what happened anyway, because Seungkwan is pretty sure he can’t hold himself up properly right now, and he might not be able to walk for quite a little while. 

“Was that- was that okay?” Vernon asks, breathless, as he pulls out. Lucky him; Seungkwan stays deathly still, because he doesn’t really trust his shaking legs. 

“More than okay,” he chokes out, trying to hold back on the smile that threatens to reveal more than he should. 

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you for quite a while- please don’t think I was planning this. Wait, that sounds- I liked it, I wanted to, I just wasn’t looking at you just for a quick fuck-” he pauses. Seungkwan prays his body won’t give up on him, and tries to twist around, simply because he  _ has _ to witness this, and it’s entirely worth it to see Vernon red in the face, wringing his hands. “That sounds like I want to date. Not that I don’t. Or that I do.”

“I’d do this again,” Seungkwan offers. 

“Yeah.” The relief is visible on Vernon’s face. “Yeah, me too. Maybe over coffee? Tomorrow?”

“I’m busy,” Seungkwan replies on pure instinct, cursing himself afterwards. Maybe if his brain worked as fast as his tongue, he could get somewhere in life. Or get fucked again. Either would work. “The day after that?” he adds, hopeful, trying not to look too relieved himself, or too adoring, when the tension in Vernon’s shoulders melts. 

“Sure. That sounds great.” 

A long silence stretches in the bathroom. Seungkwan wonders whether he should do something stupid like leave, or kiss him, or  _ anything _ , but before he can, the door flies wide open.

Jihoon strides in. He looks at the two of them, then at the toilet they’re in the way of. 

“Uh… I gotta pee, so…” 

“Right,” Vernon whispers. Seungkwan throws his clothes back on as fast as he can, and they awkwardly shuffle around Jihoon to leave the small space, followed by a last shout.

“Next time, use a lock!” 

Next time. 

Seungkwan smiles, a smile he tries to suffocate before anyone can see or worse, ask. 

There’s going to be a next time. Soon. 

* * *

When Seungkwan turns on the light in their room, Soonyoung is sitting up on his bed, grinning like a maniac. 

“ _ Shit- _ !”   
“How was your romp with Choi Hansol?” Soonyoung asks, instead of apologizing for almost scaring Seungkwan into a heart attack, or something equally as sensible. 

“Fuck, hyung-  _ how?” _

“Well, you weren’t sulking on the couch when I came back, and I know from Junhui that you were somewhere dancing, and then disappeared, and I know from Wonwoo that Joshua gave Vernon the sex talk because he asked for a condom, which means you two barricaded yourselves in the bathroom for some fun times. Also, Jihoon literally saw you naked.” Soonyoung shrugs, perfectly content with himself. Seungkwan rolls his eyes. 

“So did you finally get Minghao to ruin you?”

Soonyoung’s grin dies down instantly. 

“Good night!” he exclaims, throwing his blankets over his head.

Seungkwan laughs, patting the bundle of covers where he can guess Soonyoung’s butt should be.

“Good night, hyung.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this little story, please consider leaving kudos or a comment! You can also find me on Twitter (and CC!) @softshocker.


End file.
